Tina's new family
by harry potter 303
Summary: Tina Potter is a one year old little girl who is looking for a loving family. She is a half veela she gets it form her father who is not James, but Severus this is a Severus is Tina's father fic. OC everyone, Evil Dumbledore, Lily, James, and Harry bashing. Ginny bashing, Voldemort is Tina's mate. Story is AU Nice Wizard Vernon and Dudley. Mean Petunia.
1. Severus's meeting and talk with Arabella

Chapter 1

Severus was at his parents house visiting before he had to go to a Order of the Phoenix meeting. "So Severus when are you leaving? Tobias asked. " Right now dad I'm running late" he said as he kissed his mother Eileen goodbye. He ran out the door and apparated to number twelve Grimmuald place. "Sorry I'm late Albus you know how my parents are" he said sitting down in his chair.

"That's quite alright Severus" he said. "So Severus any information on Voldemort's whereabouts?" Albus asked. "Not even a hint headmaster" he said. "Very well Severus you may go I know how tired you are" Albus said. "Thank you goodnight headmaster" he said and apparated away to Arabella Figg's house. Severus is living with her because it's a short distance to Riddle Manor where the death eater meetings are held, rather than going to his manor which hasn't been touched in years.

He went inside the house. "Oh Severus there you are milord flooed me and he wanted to know if anything suspicious came up at the meeting today" Arabella said. "No just the same he's looking for whereabouts on him" Severus said As Arabella floo called Voldemort. Severus looked all around the kitchen at the my little pony drawings. "Oh I see you found the my little pony drawings, Lily and James's little girl Tina made them for me the last time the Dursley's left her with me. "What do you mean I thought she was living with Lily?" Severus asked confused. "Severus Tina has a couple of disabilities, Cerebral Palsy and Asthma, Lily and James didn't want to have anything to do with the child or raise her so they dumped her on the Dursley's, stupid if you ask me the only two who are nice to her in that house is Vernon and Dudley and that's only if Petunia's not around" Arabella said.

"The poor thing" Severus said. "It's late I think I'll go to bed" Arabella said. "Yes I think I will as well goodnight Arabella" Severus said and went up the stairs to bed.


	2. Meeting Tina and the truth

Chapter 2

Severus woke up the next morning and went downstairs for breakfast. He saw Arabella reading a story to a little girl with red hair and green eyes. "Oh Severus good morning" Arabella said. "Good morning Arabella" he said. The little girl toddled over to Severus tugged on his sleeve and started walking towards the my little pony drawings. She pointed at one picture then pointed at herself.

It was then that Severus realized that the little girl was Tina. "So your Tina" Severus said. She nodded. "Oh Severus I see you've met Tina" Arabella said. "Yes she was showing me her drawings" he said.

"It's time to eat Tina" Arabella said as she picked her up and placed her in her highchair. Tina began to cry. "What's wrong sweetie?" Arabella asked. She pointed at her food then at Severus. "Oh Severus I think Tina wants you to feed her" Arabella said.

So Severus sat in the chair Arabella was in and started feeding her. When breakfast was over Severus scooped Tina up in his arms. What do you want to do now?" Severus asked her. "Pony ride" Tina said. So Severus got down on his hands and knees and gave Tina a pony ride. They were still playing when the phone rang. "Oh that must be Vernon" Arabella said and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said. "Hi Arabella it's Vernon" he said. "Hi Vernon everything's fine here" Arabella said. Arabella the weather is really bad in America so we have to stay her a while longer would you mind taking Tina for her birthday?" Vernon asked. "Oh of course I don't mind she's such a sweetie" she said.

"Say Hi Tina" Arabella said handing her the phone. "Hi" she said into the phone. "Hi sweetheart" Vernon said. "Hi Tina" Dudley said. "Dudley I play horsie" Tina said. "That neat bye bye" he said.

"Okay Vernon we'll see you when you get back" Arabella said when Vernon got back on the phone. After the phone call she went back into the room Tina and Severus were playing in. "It looks like Tina will be here until her birthday again" Arabella said. "What do you mean again?" Severus asked. "Tina was here her last birthday, while Vernon and Petunia took Dudley to the beach for the week" she said.

"When is Tina's birthday?" Severus asked. "September 30th why?" Arabella asked. "I remember at order meetings before Tina was born Lily and James never mentioned they were having another child" Severus said. "Severus how much do you really know about Lily, James, and Tina?" Arabella asked. "Only what you told me why?" he asked.

"Severus Tina was supposed to be born in November after Harry was born James learned that he couldn't father another child, if Tina was James's she would have been born in November not September" she said. But Lily was still with me the night she learned she was pregnant with Tina" Severus said. "Exactly" Arabella said. Severus was shocked. "Tina is my daughter, my little girl, how could Lily have done this to our little girl?" Severus asked trying to stop the tears that were flowing down his face. "Severus Tina has glamours on that I will remove at some point but not now I should warn you though, not all the brusies are from Petunia.

Severus was furious "How could Lily have done this to our daughter!" he cried with tears rolling down his cheeks. "You mean your daughter Severus, Lily gave up all her parental rights the night she and James dropped her off at the Dursley's." Arabella said. Tina toddled over to Severus and he picked her up. "Sad" she said wiping the tears from Severus's face. "Tina I have something to tell you, but first how would you like to live with daddy?" Severus said.

"No Jamie hurt me threw me down stairs" Tina cried with tears rolling down her face. "No baby James wasn't your daddy" Severus said trying to calm Tina down. "Jamie not daddy?" she asked. "No sweetheart I'm your daddy and if you want to live with daddy instead of your aunt and uncle you can" Severus said. "Okay daddy I live with you" Tina said hugging Severus.

"How about we go out and get you some new dresses and toys?" Severus asked. "Okay" she said and they flooed to Diagon Alley.


	3. Going shopping and meeting the Weasley's

Chapter 3

When Severus and Tina got to the clothing store, they went into the toddler section. Tina spotted a dress. "Look daddy Cinderella" she whispered. Severus took Tina over to look at the dress. "It does look like Cinderella's dress, do you want daddy to get it for you?" he asked, "Yes" she said quietly. Severus got the dress and paid for it then they went to the stroller and toy store.

Tina was looking at the stuffed animals with Severus. "Well Severus I didn't expect to see you here" Someone said. Severus turned around and there stood Molly and Arthur Weasley and their seven children. "Well Molly I came here because of the little one toddling towards me" Severus said and picked Tina up. "Oh isn't she precious" Molly said.

"Yes apparently Lily didn't tell me I had a daughter" Severus said. "Oh I saw Lily and James yesterday with their son Harry they favor him so much" Molly said. "Look daddy kitty" Tina said holding up a stuffed cat. "Yes Tina baby daddy sees the kitty" Severus said. She pointed to the stuffed cat then at herself. "Yes you may have the kitty" Severus said and went to pay for it.

When Severus got back from paying for the stuffed cat he found Tina playing with Ron, Fred, and George. "It looks like those four are going to be best friends when they go to Hogwarts" Severus said. "Yes I think they will" Molly said. "Daddy who that?" Tina asked pointing to Molly. "Tina this is Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur, Molly Arthur, my daughter Tina" Severus said.

"Hi Tina you already met my boys Ron, Fred, and George, these are our sons Percy, Bill, and Charlie, and my daughter Ginny she's about your age" Molly said. Ginny looked Tina up and down. "She be too small to play with me don't play with babies" Ginny said. "Ginny wait till we get home" Arthur said darkly when they all saw the tears in Tina's eyes. "Arthur do you think Fred, George, Ron and the others would like to come for her birthday?" Severus asked.

"I think they would like that, what do you think do you boys want to go to Tina's party?" Arthur asked. "Yeah" the boys said. I'll floo you when I figure out the date and time" Severus said as he pushed Tina's stroller out the door. "Oh Arthur look how precious she is" Molly cooed. Severus, Arthur, and Molly looked down to see Tina sleeping in her stroller. "Well I'd better get her home for a nap" Severus said. "We'd better go to Severus, take care of that little angel she deserves a lot of love that she didn't get with Lily" Molly said.

"You knew about her already?" Severus asked. "I had my suspicions" Molly said and the Weasley's flooed home. Severus flooed back to Arabella's and put a sleeping Tina in her crib. "I love you my baby girl" Severus whispered kissing her forehead and then walked out of the room to take a shower.


	4. Albus and meeting Voldemort

Chapter 4

When Severus got out of the shower he laid down in his bed and decided to take a nap himself. When he woke up he looked at his watch and saw it was lunch time. He went down the stairs to see Arabella putting a Disney princess band aid on Tina. "What happened?" Severus asked. "Oh I took her out for a walk when you were sleeping, she was chasing a butterfly and fell on the sidewalk" Arabella said.

"Daddy I got boo boo" Tina said as she showed Severus the band aid. "Well let daddy kiss it and make it better" Severus said and kissed her boo boo. Tina giggled. "Well I'd better go to the store and get some things I need for dinner tonight" Arabella said. "Arabella I have a feeling milord will call a meeting, so if you get back and we're not here, we're at the meeting" Severus said.

"Okay see you later" she said and walked out the door to the store. "Do you want some lunch or do you want to play first?" Severus asked Tina. "Play horsie" Tina said. "Okay" Severus said as he got down on his hands and knees. They were still playing when the fireplace flared and Albus Dumbledore stepped out of it. "Severus my dear boy it looks like you made a friend" he chuckled. "Why didn't you tell me Tina was my daughter!?" Severus asked angrily. "Severus you're a double spy if I had told you she was yours you both would be in danger from Voldemort" Albus said. "That's true" Severus said. "Now I need to go I have some things to take care of at Hogwarts" he said and apparated away.

"Well that went well" Severus said sarcastically. Just then his dark mark started to burn. "Tina baby we have to go see daddy's boss" Severus said and apparated away with her. When they got to Riddle Manor Severus carried Tina up the steps and into the meeting room. "Well my faithful death eaters let's discuss last weeks events, Severus what is the old coot up to?" he asked.

"Milord the old coot still thinks I'm his spy" Severus said. "Very good Severus make him keep thinking that" he said. "Yes milord" Severus said. Just then he felt a tug on his robes. He looked down to see Tina looking at him. "Up!" she exclaimed loudly.

Severus picked her up. "Who have you brought with you today Severus?" Voldemort asked. "May I introduce my daughter Tina milord, apparently Lily and the old coot didn't tell me she was mine" he said. "Bring her to me Severus" he said. Severus brought Tina to Voldemort and gently handed her to him. "Severus I need to do a spell on her it will not hurt her in any way" Voldemort said.

"I trust you milord" Severus said. As soon as Voldemort did the spell a sheet of paper came out of thin air. "I knew it" he said darkly. "Knew what milord?" Severus asked. "Severus I think you'd better read this" he said.

Birth name: Tina Elisabeth Michelle Snape

Birth Mother: Lily Evans-Potter

Birth Father: Severus Snape

Creature status: half-Veela

Veela mate: Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort

"This is wonderful milord!" Severus exclaimed happily. "Yes it is" he said. "Severus I need to take the glamour off Tina now" Arabella said. Arabella is a death eater along with Molly and Arthur. "Ok Arabella" Severus said. She undid the spell. Everyone was shocked. Severus and Remus also a death eater were trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, and Voldemort looked absolutely furious. "Who did this to her!?" Voldemort screamed. "I think I can help with that milord" Remus said as he handed a parchment to Severus. "It's a copy of Tina health records from when she was with Lily" Remus whispered. Severus reached into his pocket took out the one from the Dursley's, and compared the two parchments. "Remus these are exactly the same!" he screamed.

"What!? Voldemort screeched forgetting that Tina was on his lap, she began to cry. "Shhh don't cry my sweet I was just angry" Voldemort said trying to calm his mate. "What do we do about this milord?" Severus asked. "I will think of something in the mean time carry on as we planned, meeting's over" he said. He looked down at Tina to see that she had fallen asleep.

I'd better take her home for her nap milord" Severus said. "Of course Severus"he said. He kissed Tina's forehead and handed her off to Severus. Severus said goodbye to Voldemort and Tina woke up and waved at him before they both apparated back to the house.


	5. Dinner and trouble wth bath time

Chapter 5

Severus got out of the fire place and went up the stairs to Tina's room. "Have a nice nap baby girl" Severus said kissing her forehead. He left the room and headed downstairs, but not before leaving a baby monitor in the room in case Tina woke up. He was reading a book when Arabella came in with Voldemort. "Milord what brings you here?" He asked.

"Milord is staying for dinner tonight" Arabella said just as Tina's crying filled the room. Voldemort and Severus hurried upstairs. "Hey baby girl don't cry daddy's here" Severus said. "Tom!" Tina screeched happily. "How did she know my real name?" he asked shocked.

"We were looking at my old yearbook the other day and she saw your picture" he said. "I still don't understand how she knew it was me" Voldemort said. She probably recognized you by your eyes milord" Severus said. "No smile" Tina said. You recognized him by his smile?" Severus asked.

"I wave goodbye Tom smile" Tina said. "That's right my sweet I did smile at you when you waved" Voldemort said. "Dinner time" Arabella said. Severus carried Tina downstairs to the kitchen with Voldemort behind him. A little while after dinner Severus and Voldemort were talking in the living room, when Arabella came into the room carrying a crying Tina. "Severus her diaper is filled she won't let me change her" she said.

Severus took Tina out of Arabella's arms and brought her to the bathroom. He and Voldemort cleaned Tina up, then Severus ran the bath water. He was just about to put Tina in the water when she started crying again. "What's the matter honey?" Severus asked. "No bath daddy no bath?" she said with a scared look in her eyes.

Voldemort summoned Vernon to the house. Yes Vernon is a death eater too and he came home early, Dudley and Petunia are still in America. "Yes milord what is it?" he asked as he ran into the bathroom. "What's wrong Tina sweetie?" he asked picking her up. Severus was about to start a bath for her and she got scared Voldemort said.

"It's ok Tina aunt Petunia's not here" Vernon cooed. "See whenever Petunia gave her a bath it was either too hot or too cold and when she washed her hair she pushed her head under the water and wouldn't let her up I caught her doing it once, so I took over bathing her I don't know how it was with Lily bathing her though" he said. "Severus this has gone far enough I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I will do something in the meantime carry on as planned" Voldemort said. "Of course milord" Severus said. "Tina baby daddy's not going to hurt you he's going to pour the water over your head it won't go under" Severus said.

"Kay daddy" she said quietly. After the bath was done it was very late so Severus put Tina in her pajamas and left her with Voldemort and Vernon while he changed into his. After he came back downstairs he said goodbye to Vernon and Voldemort and took Tina upstairs to bed, before going to bed himself.


	6. The nightmare and death eater meeting

Chapter 6

The next morning, Severus woke up to a scream from the baby monitor. He quickly rushed into Tina's room. "Tina baby girl it's ok daddy's here he said lifting her out of her crib. "I have bad dream about aunt Tunia" Tina said. "It's ok baby she's not here" Severus said as he put her dress and shoes on.

"Now why don't we go downstairs for some breakfast" Severus said and carried Tina down the stairs to the kitchen. Vernon was sitting at the kitchen table. Hi Vernon" Severus said. "Hi Severus, Hi Tina sweetheart" he said lifting her out of Severus's arms. "We had a bit of a rough morning she woke me up screaming" Severus said.

"I sorry daddy" Tina said sadly. "It's okay baby daddy wants you to wake him up when you have a bad dream" he said. "What was the dream about?" Vernon asked her. "Aunt Tunia" she whispered. "it's okay Tina she's not here" Vernon said.

Just then Severus's dark mark started to burn. "Tom!" Tina cried happily. "How did she know he was calling" Vernon asked as they put on their uniforms. "She must sense it through the soul mate bond" Severus said as he grabbed Tina. He and Vernon apparated away.

When they got to Riddle Manor Severus put Tina down and went to find Voldemort's snake Nagini. When they got inside Voldemort was seated at his throne. "Well my faithful death eaters this meeting is now in session, Now anything new from the old coot Severus?" he asked. "Not since the last meeting milord" he said. Just then Nagini slithered into the room_ "_Nagini what are you doing?" Voldemort hissed in parseltongue.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Tina and so far I'm winning now hush" she hissed. "Found Nagini I win!" Tina cried happily in parseltongue. Voldemort looked at her shocked. "What wrong Tom?" she asked. "How in the world are you speaking parseltongue?" he asked shocked.

"I think I could help with that milord she knew, that you called me when we were having breakfast, I believe she knows when your calling and how to speak parseltongue through you, with you being her soul mate" Severus explained. Voldemort picked her up and carried her over to his throne. "My faithful for those of you that don't know her this is Tina Snape, yes she is Severus's daughter and my soul mate, so if anyone of you do something to upset her or hurt her in anyway you will not like what I do, am I understood?" he growled darkly. "Yes milord" every said except Severus, Lucius, Vernon Arabella, and Remus. "Don't you look beautiful in that dress my sweet" Voldemort said.

Tina giggled. "Tom I be this many years old tomorrow Tina said holding up two fingers. "I know my sweet when is the party Severus?" Voldemort asked. "Tomorrow at noon milord" Severus said. "Good I shall be there" Voldemort said. "Of course milord" he said.

"The invite is for you and Dudley as well as Vernon, Arabella, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix, and the rest of the inner circle" he said. "We'll be there Severus" they said. "Alright now anything new that we need to take care of?" Voldemort asked. "Yes milord Tina woke Severus up screaming of a nightmare this morning about Petunia, she's gone too far this time bad mouthing her at home as well as in public I am going to divorce her and get custody of Dudley" Vernon said. "That's a good start Vernon do that tomorrow during the party" Voldemort said.

"Yes milord" he said. "Speaking of Petunia I still need hers and your signature so I can have custody of Tina" Severus said. "Of course Severus" Vernon said. "Meeting adjourned" Voldemort said. Everyone apparated home with the promise of seeing each other tomorrow.


End file.
